Talk:Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire
Synopsis expansion Why does the synopsis go only halfway through the book. Shouldn't it go to the end? I organized the synopsis into chapters. Just like the previous books. And I also insert the chapter art pictures, I hope I haven't done anything stupid =D Arayamrosa 07:50, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Barty Crouch Jr. Should he really be listed in the "deaths" column?? If you get the dementor's kiss, your soul is sucked out. You do not die. Freakatone 00:45, 26 February 2008 (UTC) I guess you have a point, but still I think you're overreacting a little. He's not really alive anymore is he? What do you want to be done, have a category added called those who got their souls sucked out? Very observant, though! Mini ginny 05:05, 31 May 2008 (UTC)mini_ginny The missing gap "goof" It doesn't state in the book that Voldemort actually completed his pacing around the circle, merely that he was moving around. It was quite possible that Voldemort was interrupted as he circled the group. Also, IIRC, it mentioned that there were 30 individuals in the circle but he only spoke to 6 or 7 and Wormtail had no spot within the circle either - while it's clear Voldemort didn't speak to each of them, that he only spoke to so few would be odd. -- 21:37, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Snape's knowledge of Sirius "When Sirius visits Harry, Ron, and Hermione in Hogsmeade, he mentions that they and Professor Dumbledore are the only people around the village who know he is an Animagus. But Professor Snape knows this, as well. (This is actually incorrect, as suggested when Professor Dumbledore states in Chapter 36 "And now...it is time for two of our number to recognize each other for what they are. Sirius...if you could resume your usual form." When Sirius turns back into a man, Professor Snape clearly had not realized that Sirius was the dog.) " :First, shouldn't the debate really be conducted on the talk page and the final conclusion summarized on the article page? :Second, Snape was standing outside the door while underneath the invisibility cloak while Lupin was explaining to Harry, Ron and Hermione how the marauders became Animagus. Therefore, Snape should know. However, Snape doesn't know that Sirius is a dog nor does he know what said dog looks like so Snape not knowing that Sirius is the dog is irrelevant. Either way, this is a minor issue since Sirius's general intention of "the only people that would recognize me would be Dumbledore and you three" remains. --forgottenlord 22:52, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Book 4 Error At the end of the GoF, even after Harry saw Diggory die, he was still unable to see the Thestrals. Does anyone know why? Should it be mentioned in the article? - plau 03:11, 14 August 2009 (UTC) :Good point, but the Author has already stated that before one can see Thestrals they must accept the finality of death, or as she put it, "sink in". there is no error. See the page on Thestrals and read the end of the page on Death. Ryan-McCulloch 03:18, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Stupidity of the whole thing? Personally I think it would be interesting to mention that the whole plot is weird cause it would have been much easier to just turn Harry's pillow in the portkey and skip the whole triwizard stuff, but I guess as there is no official comment about that there is nothing definite to mention, eh? To the unknown contributor the answer is simple. The whole point of entering Harry into the Tournament was to whisk him away with little need for investigation, granting Voldemort more time to gather his forces unhindered and undetected. Having Harry vanish in the middle of a monster-infested maze, where it could be assumed that he was eaten or something, would be less suspicious than him simply vanishing from school grounds, and easier than luring him into more dangerous areas near the school, with the added bonus of having easier suspects to frame for his involvement in the Tournament in the first place (like, say, Karkaroff.) Ztyran 05:38, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Plot Synopsis Does anyone else feel that the plot synopsis is overly-long? 02:03, October 3, 2009 (UTC) :Yes. Maybe we should consider remove some excesive details? -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 02:04, October 3, 2009 (UTC) ::Which ones though? Although it's at times non-neutral, the synopsis's details do all seem relevant... :::Perhaps it could be re-written so that the synopsis was by chapter, such as that of Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone? It seems to work quite well. 02:15, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Adjusting the lead Cedric Diggory is not a major character. He's a supporting character in this one book, with a couple of minor references previously, so I removed this comment from the lead. 23skidoo 14:11, October 17, 2009 (UTC) The part where he died is the only mistake JK Rowling EVER made because he went on to Twilight and she made her own worst enemy. 02:05, November 21, 2009 (UTC) :Any information on JK Rowling's novel has nothing to do with Twilight. When she wrote about Cedric, she have no idea who's actor will gonna portray the character. It is the actor's decision or the actor's manager's decision to do another films. I don't understand why some people keep blaming JK Rowling about this matter. --ÈnŔîčö DC (Send me an Owl!) 04:04, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Details Section I think this section should be deleted. The others books don't have a details section and the Harry Christmas Presents are listed in the Christmas Article. Do you agree? Arayamrosa 08:04, August 2, 2011 (UTC)